Monster
by LadyIce905
Summary: On Ari's 6th birthday, he recives a strange gift...  *re-posted due to error on the first one I made*


**Uh…I wrote this story a while ago, and it made like…an error or something, so let's do this again!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride, Ari…or Lady Gaga.**

On April 14th, things happen. Like, for instance…a hobo could be dumb enough to get run over by a bus on April 14th. Or…somebody is getting married on April 14th. But for Ari Batchelder…it was his 6th birthday.

Ari really didn't care much for his birthday. His parents, Jeb and Anne, were never there anyways, so why bother? All he really got was a day off from from what he usually does: work out. Whitecoats can't find much else for Ari to do.

But Ari got presents from his parents. They were mailed, of course, but they always made it exactly on his birthday. So on April 14th, when his presents came, Ari got the presents and went in his room.

The present from Jeb was small and shaped like a square, and Anne's was medium-sized and shaped like a DVD…sort of.

Ari decided to open Jeb's first. The note that was attached to his present said,

_Ari, _

_Happy Birthday._

_-Jeb._

Too bad Ari couldn't read. Ari opened his present, only to find…

BUBBLEGUM! It was Extra: Fruit Sensations, and the flavor was Mango Smoothie. Ari, fuming mad, threw the gum at the wall. Jeb really didn't put time into his gift, but Anne always got him something better…even if it was something stupid. Anne's note said,

_Ari,_

_Happy birthday, Sweetheart. Although you may look kind of like a deformed Jacob from "Twilight", you're my very special six-year-old. Have a great 6__th__ Birthday!_

-Mom

They really didn't get the hint that Ari couldn't read. Ari ripped up his notes and opened up Anne's present. It was…

A CD! 

_Well at least it's better than gum, _Ari thought. He looked at the cover. It had some girl on it with white hair that was shaped all weird. There was some writing at the bottom, but Ari couldn't read so…that was pointless. Ari wondered who the girl was. He left the room, looking for someone who could read.

"Hey!" Ari shouted to a random whitecoat.

"Yeah, Ari?" said the random whitecoat.

"Who is this?" Ari pointed to the girl on the CD.

The whitecoat looked at it, and laughed. "Her? She's…Lady Gaga. Why…why do you have a Lady Gaga CD?"

Ari had a feeling that Anne's present wasn't exactly the best. "Uh…birthday present."

"Oh, it's your birthday? How old are you? Six? Well, happy birthday." Once the whitecoat left, Ari found his CD Player, and opened the CD. It had two discs; Ari put in the first one. He skipped a few songs until he heard something that got his attention.

_D-d-d-d-d…_

Ari decided to stay on this song.

_D-d-d-d-d…_

Ari thought maybe there was something wrong with the disc.

_D-d-d-d-d…_

Ari was about the get out the disc until he heard—

_Hiiii—ah—ha!_

What the crap! Ari thought. Then all this commercialized music came in the background. The girl began singing,

_Silicone…sayline…poison…inject me…_

Ari wondered why she wanted to be injected with poison—wouldn't that kill her? Ari listened to the song until it stopped. He finally got the meaning of it—she was a vampire, and she wanted to dance in the dark so she wouldn't die. Simple.

As Ari started listening to more and more songs, he understood all the meanings. In "Bad Romance", she wanted revenge and wanted a psycho, but she didn't want him…for some reason. In "Paparazzi", she was someone who was stalking this guy who was famous.

Yes, Ari got almost all the meaning down, until he hears an odd song…

_Don't call me gaga…I've never seen one like that before…_

As Ari porgressed through more of the song, he realized—she was talking about Ari! SHE thought he was a monster and a wolf. Like Ari. But he didn't eat her heart, eat her brain, take her home, sleep in her bed, french-kiss her on a subway train, OR take her clothes off.

AND he didn't love her. Why was she making so much lies? Ari popped out the CD, went to the nearest garbage can and threw the CD away. Ari then went back to his room and popped some of Jeb's gum in. _Actually, I think Jeb's present was better this year. _Ari though. _Who needs "Lady Gaga"?_


End file.
